Disney Adventure: The new savior
by MysticGohan88
Summary: A boy, whose has the same magicial properties that Walt Disney himself had; is approached by Mickey to save the other disney worlds from the villians! Young Simba and Robin hood join him, as he goes to both save the worlds, and find his courage.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disney Adventure: The new savior**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, though sometimes I wish I did. Ever since I was a child, I enjoyed all the Disney flicks that I ever saw and hope that good ones our continuously made. Though at times, I'm displeased with the direction that the Disney corporation has been taken, the magic that I felt I had experienced when I was a kid never seemed to have really left me. We all know the magic that we've felt, being able to sense magic we felt as children. For that, here is this fanfic, where I can hopefully describe what I've sometimes wish could happen in my life. Then again, it's what some of us wish could happen to all of us right? Heh heh! **_

_December 16th, 1966, twenty four hours after the death of Walt Disney... _

_Roy watched as carefully as the doctors slowly carried the small vial of blood. Not just any blood, his brothers blood. Putting a hand to his eyes, he kept remembering back to what his brother said. "The magic that had been bestowed upon me, must find itself to another. The magic I had been given, to be able to bring my own creations to life, good and evil...it must be sent to another". Those had been his dear brothers exact words, as his last bit of life left him. He needed a protector of the magic, one who could find the honor, kindness in his heart, and bravery to stand up to the villains and keep everyone safe". _

_You see, Walt Disney was a very special person. Not because he did the voice of Mickey mouse, the character that started it all..but because he had been bestowed upon him, the ability to communicate and see his characters._

_He was able to have friendly conversations with them, and was the only one apart from Roy himself, that could see them. This magic was very special indeed. If some of the villains that had been created ever felt the need to try and rule over the heroes of the Disney universe, it needed a hero._

_During a press conference several days later, he came across an eight year old boy named Jack O'Riley who was an honest, bright and kind hearted boy. He seemed perfect to fit the role of being the defender of the Disney magic. Roy talked with him after the conference was over, and told him everything. _

_However, upon telling the child about needing a defender and injecting the blood into him, nothing happened. The magic did not work, and it did not come to the child. For the next few decades, Jack was examined during his daily life, trying to be determined if he had at all, any traits of talking with the Disney characters. He had none, and Roy gave up. It seemed that the magic of Disney, would never be protected ever again. However, it wouldn't be till four decades later, that this magic did work. On one very young and in need of friends..._

Forty four years later...

June 14th, 2010...

"Cody" called out Jack as the fifty-two year old man, slowly opened his sons room. Sighing, he could see that his son still didn't seem to want to change. His room was covered in kingdom hearts stuff, and others were covered in Disney stuff that he enjoyed from his childhood. Wall papers, coffee mugs, and a few shirts. It see, that Cody sometimes refused to grow up and find some more friends. His only friends, Matthew Dison and Billy Anderson, had moved away a few years ago, and..well, Cody didn't exactly seem to have an easy time making friends. Ever since he was diagnosed with social anxiety disorder, he hardly talked to alot of people. He just didn't want to make alot of friends.

"Cody" Jack called again patiently.

Cody Oriel, slowly lifted his messy dark black hair as he glanced at his father with a confused look in his green eyes. The fourteen year old, had a flannel open buttoned jacket over a white T-shirt and had plain blue demines with white sneakers. Removing his headphones from his iPod from listening to "Oh, I just can't wait to be king", he asked "What is it dad"?

Staring at his son, he though "I like Disney alot myself when I was a kid. Though, I had to grow out of it and move on. I wonder why it's taking Cody so long to do so. I stopped when I was about 13". He was trying to get his son a job, but all rejected him so far because of his disorder. However, one did seem to come through by miracle!

Jack sighed as he said "I just wanted to say that, well the application for your working at the Pet smart went through, so you'll be working their soon in a week". He expected his son to be overjoyed, yet received a simple "Uh huh dad".

"That great dad" Cody answered, as he quickly put back in his headphones. Smiling, he began to softly hum the lyrics alongside young simba. "I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware" he hummed as he smiled. He had a visual image playing in his head, as he and simba were both dancing and singing along to the tune!

This did it. Jack had been watching his son go through this, and thought it was nothing more than just a simple phase that he would grow out of. Clearly, that was not the case! Shaking his head, Jack quickly stalked over as he ripped the headphone jack out, as his son stared in shock.

"Dad, why'd you do that" Cody asked, clearly disturbed as his dad stared.

"Son, this has to stop. You need to go out and socialize more. You hardly spoke to anyone at all whilst you were at school, and you can't just retract into your Disney stuff. I know you've been into it since you were a boy. I was too, but eventually I had to grow up and think about the real world. Make some new friends".

Cody glared, as he responded "So what then? You want me to be exactly like you? Go out and just go up to the first random person I see, and say "Hey there, I'm Cody. Want to be friends"? Pah, they'd just think I was a nutball".

Jack shook his head, as he then said "I just worry for you Cody. All you do is go and watch Disney movies all the time, and play video games related to Disney. Do you actually believe in that rubbish about "Dreams coming true"? If so, then you need to wake up. This is the real world, not some fantasy".

Cody glared at his dad, as he said "That not true dad! I...". He was about to respond with "Dreams can come true, if you fight for them". But in fear that he would be called a wimp, he became quiet as his dad left huffing in irritation.

Cody was left alone, as he silently began to listen to "The phony king of England". He wasn't like his dad! He couldn't just go out and start making friends easily! It seemed to happen to him naturally, whilst for Cody it did not. He had a very hard time making friends, and being open about how he was feeling. Whether he felt happy, cheerful or energetic, he kept these emotions to himself and did not react out upon them.

"Its abit sad. At times I feel like I should move on, but...at the same time, I don't feel like I have a choice" he thought sadly as he gently lied on his bed, staring up at the kingdom hearts poster of Sora, Riku, Kairi and others. If only he could be brave, and a hero..like them. He'd have tons of friends then! But that seemed unlikely...

Continuing watching Robin Hood, he smiled as the song "Love" played, as he watched the romance happen between Robin Hood and Maid Marian. That was another thing he desired deeply to happen in his life. He wished to experience love! He wished to find a beloved and be with her forever! It happened all the time in the movies he saw. Someone down on his luck, or trying to get the attention of someone beautiful, but far above them; sees the goodness in his heart and stays with him. That what he wanted too.

Watching the final fight between Robin and Prince John, he couldn't help but grin widely. That was another thing he wanted! He wanted adventure! A sense of peril and being able to know that despite the hardships you may face, that you'd try triumph in the end! It was a good feeling, being with the ones you could call friend and be able to share the sense of victory with them!

A few hours passed, as he glanced at the clock. He had eaten dinner already, and had just finished robin hood. Turning off the movie, and going to brush his teeth, he played the scenes he saw in his mind! He did so, even as he slowly climbed into bed as he softly began to dream. What Cody knew was that, he was just a guy who was seeking some adventure in his life. However, what he didn't know was that he had a very special destiny!

"Hello Cody" spoke a high pitched, squeaky voice.

Cody's eyes shot open, as he sat up in bed in a hurry as he glanced around. Not seeing anything, he shrugged as he went to sleep again when he suddenly heard it again.

"It sure is swell to metcha" the voice said cheerfully. Sitting up, he said "Alright, wh..who said that". Looking around, he stated "I...I got a bat here, I'll..". He slowly reached for his baseball bat he kept near his bed as he stood up. Stepping forward, he said "Where are you".

"Right here" the voice answered. Whirling around, he raised the bat to hit the intruder who broke into his room. He froze as he gawked, his eyes feeling like they were about to bulge in pure shook from the being that stood before him. Standing at maybe three to four feet tall, black furred and...having large round ears with familiar yellow large shoes, with red small pants...

Blinking, he rubbed his eyes to make sure he was awake, as he was standing before..Mickey Mouse?

"Hiya Cody" Mickey smiled, putting out his hand to shake Cody's, but got a completely different response from Cody as opposed to his friendly greeting.

"WHOAAA" Cody shouted, as he jumped back, tripping over the bat and backing away in fear! Stammering, "What..wha...wha".

Mickey approached concerned, and confused by his reaction. "Our you alright" he asked, worried as Cody stared in response.

"This...this isn't real. I'm...I'm not seeing this" Cody denied, shaking his head at the idea that he was communicating with Mickey Mouse! Disney's greatest cartoons ever! "Your...you're not real! This...this is a dream". Closing his eyes, he repeated "I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming...c'mon Cody, wake up".

Mickey chuckled abit in response, as he said "Your not dreaming Cody! I'm most certainly real, and I'm glad to finally meet another Disney".

Suddenly, the door opened and the light turned on as a weary looking Jack stood in the doorway. "Cody, what are you doing" he asked, tired and sleepy eyed as he approached his son.

Cody looked at Mickey, as he said "D..dad. It..it's not what it looks like. Mi..Mickey here was". But his father walked right past Mickey! He didn't even take a glance at him, as he closed the open window.

"We have the AC on, you don't need your window open. Whose Mickey" he asked, tired. He was standing right next to Mickey, who was just looking at him with curiosity. Walking past him, he said "Just keep the window closed". Closing the door, the light turned off as Cody stared, trying to register what happened.

"He...he didn't see you" Cody asked, unable to believe this. Had he gone nuts? Had watching Disney for so long, caused him to go insane?

"Yup! Only you can see me, along with any other characters created by Disney" Mickey explained as he said "Like I said, it's great to meet another one who can see the Disney magic".

Cody shook his head, as he explained "What are you talking about? What magic"? He didn't have any magic! Things like magic didn't exist in real life!

Mickey smiled, as he explained "Of course theirs things like magic. If their wasn't, you wouldn't be able to see me, let alone talk with me".

"Or maybe, I'm completely off my rocker" Cody responded, not totally convinced. He had been watching alot of Disney ever since he was a kid, and..well perhaps it was causing him to see things.

Walking around the shocked teen, Mickey smiled "Heh heh, you're not crazy Cody. You don't have to worry. The reason you can see me, is because you have some of Walt Disney's blood running through you. That is enough to enable you to see us". When he didn't answer, Mickey became serious as he said "We need your help Cody".

Cody blinked, as he repeated "We? Whose we"?

Smiling, Mickey replied "Why, me and the other Disney characters. In some of the worlds of the Disney universe, we've been being bombarded by the villains of those worlds, and the heroes of them need help. Their being led by the worst and most powerful of them all; Chernabog! We need you Cody, for with your bravery, honor and kindness of heart; you can help retrieve the legendary DMB".

"DMB" Cody repeated, having a hard time being able to accept this was real.

"Disney Master Blade" Mickey explained, quiet serious as he said "Only its massive power held through the arms of someone brave and kind, can it defeat him". Mickey, then asked "We need you Cody".

Cody got to his feet, as he stared at Mickey with worry. "Your asking me...a kid with social problems, and...isn't even that brave...to save the Disney universe".

Mickey nodded, as he said "That right"!

"You got the wrong kid. I'm not brave, and...I'm not that strong" Cody said, shaking his head in denial. Walking past him, he said "I can hardly look out for myself, and you're asking me to save an entire universe".

Mickey shook his head, as he gently said "That not true Cody, I know your brave".

Cody whirled around, abit angry as he snapped "How would you know that? You don't know me and...and".

"I know you love Disney related things. You've been a fan of Disney since you were a boy" Mickey explained softly. When Cody looked shocked, he smiled "Heh, we know alot since you have magic, that we've been trying to determine when was the best time to approach you".

Cody put his hands on his desk, as he sadly said "And what if I fail? What if I do help you, and I don't succeed". Clearly, he was doubting himself.

"Then all the Disney worlds we'll be taken over by evil. Please Cody, help us" Mickey begged softly.

Cody was in a turmoil. He was being asked to do the one thing he always wanted! The chance at an adventure! To go through perilous dangerous and come out on top, a hero! Seeking out his beloved, and find the a person he could love, and could equally love him back! It seemed like the chance of a life time! But...at the same time, he was being asked to show bravery. Something he felt like he lacked! But, he could gain it on this adventure..if he said yes.

Thinking hard, he slowly turned to give his answer.

_**Feel free to leave a review, constructive critism or both. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disney Adventure: The new savior**_

_**Thunderblade: Yeah, the concept is somewhat similar to the Kingdom Hearts series. A boy, teams up with characters from Disney and have to save other worlds from the villains. However, instead of it being the influence of the heartless (Since they don't exist in this reteam), it we'll be controlled by a much higher darkness**_

_**Frontline: Thank you for that. I do hope to get more interacting between the OC and Disney character. **_

_**Disclaimer: I'm going to try and branch off abit when he goes to other worlds, so that way he won't seem like he's just "their" like a Gary Sue. I'm gonna try my hardest to avoid that from happening.**_

Chapter 2: The conference, and Cody's trials of courage

Completely unaware that the answer he was about to give would change his life forever, Cody nervously answered "I...I guess I could help. I don't really know alot about umm..saving any worlds or...fighting b..b..but I guess I could try". Looking up, he expected to see Mickey somewhat disappointed that the answer he was giving wasn't..well...confident.

Mickey, however was ecstatic as he grabbed Cody's hand, and shock it widely, grinning all the way. "Aw! Thanks a bunch Cody! I know that this is all so sudden to you, but I promise you! I'll explain everything at the meeting". Letting go, he turned around as he said "Well, we better get started then".

Cody blinked twice, as he thought he had misheard Mickey. "Conference? As in, speaking in front of a crowd of people? Err, I don't know if that would be so hot for me cause umm..I'm not a very good people person".

However, Mickey dismissed it as he stated "It'll be fine. Besides, it'll be people you know". Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a tiny, familiar looking sorcery hat which grew to normal size! Readying his fingers as the dark, navy blue hat began to glow; he shot his fingers out as tiny beams of light shot out into one point, and created a whirling vortex!

Cody was shocked by this sight, as he asked "Th..that like Disney magic.."? Recovering a cheerful nod, he looked at his whole room. Aware that he was about to embark on a possibly long journey, it occurred that he might not ever see his room, or his dad ever again.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" he thought, doubtfully as he gently reached out to touch the light. The moment his fingers made contact with the light, he could feel an unknown, powerful force pulling him in. Resisting at first, he tried to pull back, but the force was too great! He was ripped into it, screaming as Mickey casually stepped through behind him.

Cody was freefalling, through a swirling, torrential mixture of light and wind. Stars, and what appeared to be moons flew by as he shouted in fear! As he fell, he slowly stopped screaming as he thought "Mickey set this up so we'd reach..wherever I'm going so...he wouldn't make it so I'd get hurt".

That thought in mind, he slowly cracked a smile as he thought "Actually, when you look past how fast I'm going, this is kinda fun". Smiling fully now, he let out a laugh as he shouted in joy this time from the exhilaration he was feeling, as he went down. The fall came to an end though, as he went through a white light, that was blinding as he vanished into it.

Opening his eyes, he shook his head as he said "That was a weird". He was now in a very elegant chair, that was at the end of a very long table! Glancing up, he came face to face with a panting, very happy Pluto as he barked! Shocked by this, Pluto then tackled Cody and started playfully licking his face.

"He..hey! Ha ha! Cut..ha..cut that out" Cody laughed, forgetting what shock he had moments ago.

"C'mon Pluto, let him up" Mickey called from the other end of the table.

Cody slowly got to his feet, as he gently petted Pluto's head. Staring up for the first time, he realized he was inside a castle! It looked allot like the castle he had seen from Kingdom hearts 2! But alot bigger! That wasn't all! All of the chairs were filled with Disney characters that he knew!

He could see Robin hood, examining his sword as he polished it before giving it a look over to see if he had missed any spots! Chip and Dale, we're annoying Donald Duck by having stolen his hat and running circles around him, causing him to rather comically, fall over. Daisy Duck, was gently scolding him for trying to hurt the "innocent" chipmunks.

Horace Horse collar, was chatting with his beloved Clarabelle Cow. Jiminy Cricket, was apparently trying to teach Stitch about the differences between right and wrong. All Stitch seemed to do in response, was just ignore him by yawning like he was bored outta his mind. Simba, was excitedly listening to some of the tales that his father, Mufasa told him about how to be a great king.

Cody was stunned as he looked at them, and many others. "Man, I can seem all of them, but wheres..".

His train of thought was lost, as he felt a gloved hand tap him on his shoulder, and he heard a familiar " Ahyuck". Turning around, he came face to face with Goofy.

"Good to metcha Cody" Goofy greeted, as the familar laugh he was best known for came from his mouth.

Cody smiled, as he said "Heh, likewise Goofy".

"Is everyone here" asked the gentle voice of Minnie. When they're was a response from everyone, she said "Good, please take your seats".

Goofy shook Cody's hand again, before he went to his seat.

As Cody sat down, he suddenly felt the eyes of all in the room on him as he felt an urge to sink down beneath the table, so he wouldn't have to look at everyone staring at him.

"Now then everyone, this is Cody O'Riley. He's here to help us save the other Disney world's from Chernabogs influence and to help keep the worlds peace in order" Mickey announced. When everyone began to quietly talk amongst each other about this, Mickey continued "However, before we get into that, there is much to be explained". Looking over at Cody, he said "Do you know why you our able to be here amongst us".

Cody gulped, as he nervously answered "Umm...no"?

Minnie smiled, as she said "No need to be nervous dear. The reason is because of your father Jack. Four decades ago, he was deathly sick and needed a blood transfusion. Roy Disney had collected abit of his brother Walts blood, a few months before he passed away. He transferred it to your father, who got better but the magic did not work".

"I don't understand" Cody said simply, as he looked at his feet.

Mickey joined in, as he said "Walt had a very special power. He was not able to draw and create Disney characters, but could bring them to life. The essences that was all over him, allowed to do this and to so to speak, communicate with us".

"So..it was transferred to my dad and then...to me" Cody asked, beginning to catch on.

"That is correct. Only one with Disney blood, can help us and save the worlds from Chernabog" Mickey explained. Cody was about to say something, but Mickey calmly raised his hand as he explained "Chernabog had been sealed away on Bald mountain for a long time. He would have continued to remain locked up, had Pete not gone and accidently broken the seal. This happened a few months ago, and upon being released; he traveled to the other Disney worlds and helped give the villains of those worlds power".

"Why didn't you come to me right away" Cody asked, confused they had not approached him on the problem sooner.

"We wanted to, but in the past we had become too reliant on a Disney's help. We wished to see if we could solve this situation on our own. But, Chernabog proved to great so we had no choice but to seek you out" Minnie chipped in.

"In order to weaken his grasp, and to restore the power peace to the worlds, we need your help Cody to go to each world, defeat the villain and breaking Chernabogs power up on them, so eventually you may be able to confront him" Mickey finished.

Cody had taken all this in, as he slowly got to his feet. Feeling more anxious now, he said "So you want me to go to each world, and beat up the bad guy of that world. Then, you want me to go and pick a fight with the grand daddy of all villains; hoping that I can beat him by myself". He let out a chocked laugh, as he said "I'm not a fighter, and I'm not exactly the bravest person in the world".

Mickey shook his head, as he responded "You don't have to worry. We weren't gonna let you go and fight him alone. Which is why, a few of us we'll be accompanying you on your journey".

Standing up, Mickey said "Who amongst you, we'll join Cody". No one responded right away, clearly having doubts on Mickey's plan to have someone they just met, to go and save the worlds. Others though, seemed to have faith in him.

"I believe I shall help the lad out" Robin Hood spoke, as he got up from his seat and approached Cody. "That is, only if you shall allow me to join you" he asked politely. He could see just me looking at the boy, that he had the makings of a hero but didn't know it yet. Perhaps if he could assit him, Cody could unlock his hidden potential?

Smiling with gratitude, Cody nodded to the anthromorphic fox. Robin Hood had been one of his favorite Disney heroes as a kid, because of how brave and witty he was at the same time. Shaking the foxes paw, he said "Thanks Robin".

"I wanna go too" a cheerful voice shouted from the back!

Cody glanced and couldn't see anything, as he asked "Who said that"?

"I did" the same youthful voice responded!

Looking down, Cody found himself looking at the young cub, Simba!

"Simba, you our too young to be participating in this" Mufasa warned.

"Aw c'mon dad! I want to help! Besides, this is my big chance to get out there and see other worlds" Simba complained.

Watching the two argue, Cody couldn't help but by looking at Simba, reminded of himself. When he was a kid, he would always argue with his doubtful father. "Not that I'm doing much better now, then than" he thought.

"I don't want to put you at risk so soon son" argued Mufasa.

"But dad, wasn't it you who said that "A good king is also strong"? How we'll I ever get strong if I don't go out to become stronger" Simba commented.

"That true what I said, but" Mufasa begun.

"Cody and Robin we'll look out for me! If anything too big for me happens for where I can't handle it myself, they'll help me! Please dad" Simba pleaded. His dad was really contemplating this as he looked at Robin, who nodded "I shall watch out for him".

"I suppose so, since it could help you get strong" Mufasa said uncertain.

"WAHOOOO! Thanks dad" Simba thanked as he went up to Cody, and said "Glad to work with you".

"Same here" Cody said, abit excited he'd be working with two of his favorite Disney characters from when he was a kid.

Robin kneeled down to Simbas level, as he said "Well then Simba, try to stay out of trouble whilst we're on this little adventure. See if you can avoid danger".

Simba just laughed in response, as he said "Ha! I laugh at danger".

"And when you see it for the first time? We'll your opinion stay the same" Robin asked, amused.

Keeping up his cockiness, Simba eyed him sneakily as he said "Just wait and see".

Cody found himself unable to resist, as he joined "Heh, I bet it won't be the same when you see Chernabogs face for the first time".

Simba shot him a look, as he said "Oh yeah"?

"Yeah" Cody responded, giving him a look back. He was caught off guard as Simba playfully tackled him, knocking him over as he then started biting at his ear. "Hey! You little" Cody laughed.

"Still think I'm not brave" Simba asked, through a muffled voice.

Cody reserved the situation, as he got him in a small headlock as he gently messed up his mane. "Yup" he laughed, as he joked around.

Letting him go, so he could fix his mane; Cody looked to Mickey as he asked "So err...what's next"?

Mickey got up, as he led him to the throne room. Pulling a lever, the room began to shake and rumble as the floor began to pull back, along with the throne; revealing a hidden staircase. "Down there, still in its pedestal; is the DMB. Through a series of test and trials, you must retrieve the blade and bring it back. Only you can do it".

Cody glanced down at the darkness, as he said "Err, I gotta go down their"? Suddenly, things didn't seem so great. He could feel some strong, ominous force down below. It seemed to be yearning for him to come down and face it. Looking at Mickey, he asked "I...I can't really bring the others with me".

"Steady lad, I have confidence that you can triumph over this" Robin said, as he gently handed his sword and sheath to him. "May it help you, whilst you search for the blade" Robin said.

Simba, still hyper said "Yeah! I know you can totally take this place no problem! Heck, I could do it blindfolded"! When Cody, Robin and Mickey looked at him unmoved, Simba gave a sheepish smile as he said "Heh, err kidding".

Cody, slowly attached the sheathed sword to his back as he tried to get use to its weight. "I can't believe I'm doing this! I have to go down into some dark, deep tunnel to get a sword that gonna help me destroy Chernabog. This is nuts" he thought!

"Once you go down, the floor we'll seal and you can't go back" Mickey warned.

"Thanks a lot, add more worry to me why dontcha" Cody though sarcastically. Slowly, he began to make his way down the marbled staircase. The further he went down, the darker it became.

As he reached the halfway point, he let out a shocked cry as suddenly the floor above slammed shut! Suddenly, he could feel his feet give way as the stairs slanted into a slide. Going down, the walls became illuminated by a light blue, hue as he found himself racing down a small tunnel. Doing whirls, twist and turns as well as a brief loop, Cody slid from the tunnel as he slid to a halt.

"Well, that was fun" he moaned as he got up, patting himself off as some dust had gotten on him. Looking around, he was stunned to see he was now standing on a large platform that extended out over nothing! There was no ground beneath the platform at all! Just a dark, empty void!

Cody stepped forth on the platform, and gawked as steps began to magically in front of him. He watched as they connected to another platform. Looking down, he could see the familiar Disney castle symbol on the platform, as he said "Alright, I'm trapped out in the middle of nowhere...better get moving".

Stepping onto the first step, he gasped as it moved away from platform behind. Swatting his hands at the air, he almost felt himself fall as he tried to regain his balance. Slipping, he fell as he gripped the edge of the floating step, as it slowly approached the next step. "Oh man, oh man, oh man" Cody panicked, as he looked at his sweaty fingers in fear as the adrenaline began to shoot through his fingers...which was beginning to slip!

_**Leaving it on a cliffhanger is a pretty cool in my opinion! Feel free to leave a review, constructive critism or both. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disney Adventure: The new savior**_

_**Chapter 3: Facing fears **_

_**Lovesaphira: Yes, in most fanfics I've read that might involve Simba, it's usually the adult version they use. Though, that won't mean that Simba can't fight. Thank you for that, I make that mistake alot. **_

_**Chaos0282: Unfortunately, I can't. If I did, then it would feel like I'm just making my character and that character their just for the sake of being there. I don't want to make that mistake like usually.**_

_**Disclaimer: Well, it's time to continue on. I tried to think of a way to different from having Chernabog as the main villain since its been done alot. I do believe I've figured it out. Well, here chapter 3! **_

Sweat poured down his brows, as it fell into the unknown darkness below as Cody gripped onto the platform for dear life. Putting strength into his other arm, he lifted himself up as he gripped the platform with his other free arm. All the way at the end of the line of platforms, he could see something. It appeared to be a sword, sheathed in a pedestal. He couldn't make out its details from where he was though.

It seemed he'd never get the chance though, as he felt his grip loosen. Then, almost as if to mock him for even bothering to try and stand up to be a hero, he fell. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Cody screamed as he fell through the darkness, his mind going black as he was shrouded in the unknown.

Surprisingly, he wasn't hurt! He landed with a grunt, on a large, circular stage. Below him, appeared to be a painted picture with four beings! One of them was him, he was grinning whilst giving a thumbs up. The one next to him, an arm around his shoulder was Robin hood, as he smiled charismatically. Simba, was next to him, playfully climbing on his back.

The fourth figure confused him. It was a girl, around his age from the looks of it. She had light blue hair, that was tied into a pony tail. She wore a navy blue, sleeveless turtleneck with a wrist band around her right arm. She had black jeans, and blue stripped shoes.

"Whose she" Cody asked aloud as he stared at the picture. His thoughts were interrupted as suddenly a loud BAM, snapped him out of his train of thought. Turning around, he was stunned to see what seemed to be an unknown, sleek capsule that seemed to have appeared from nowhere.

"What is this" Cody mused nervously, as he slowly drew the sword that Robin had given him. Holding the somewhat heavy weapon feebly, he gently reached out and tapped the capsule with the sword.

Immediately, it reacted as it opened, and out poured...

"Are...are those...heartless" he asked, with skeptism as he could see small, dark shadowed beings on all four, crawl out of the capsule. Slowly, they began to surround him as they're sickly glowing eyes, glared into his. One of them decided to attack as it lunged itself at him. Letting out a cry of fear, Cody shut his eyes as he slashed the sword in the direction of the monster!

Opening it, he could see that the monster had dissolved into tiny, particles of shadow. But immediately, the particles reformed as it created the monster again. "De..defiantly not heartless" Cody panicked, as he started to swing the sword widely, slashing at them all as fast as he could. _"What was Mickey thinking? Throwing me to the wolves like this" Cody thought, completely afraid._

Even though he was the one scoring hits, it seemed the more monsters that Cody destroyed, the more they seemed to create. In fact, after a certain amount had been destroyed, they began merging into a larger creature that towered over Cody! "This..this is a nightmare" Cody moaned as he backed away, completely intimidated.

The monster let out a large roar, as it aimed at Cody with an open, palmed hand. A purple light began to gather, as it formed a small energy bomb. Releasing it, the blast homed in on him! Cody, quickly through himself out of harm's way, as the blast destroyed a chunk of the circular stage.

_"I need a plan, I need a plan" he thought widely as he looked around for anything to help him beat this thing. _As he thought, the monster opened his palm again as he prepared to fire another one! Observing as Cody kept tense, he thought _"Hey wait sec! Its completely frozen"! _ Indeed, the monster was completely motionless when it was gathering energy to fire out at its opponent. "_Ma..maybe I can get in a hit when it's doing that_" Cody thought, as he glanced at its feet.

Waiting for it to makes it move, he gulped as it unleashed the same dark power at him! Diving aside once more, Cody gulped as he thought "_Its like a mindless beast. It didn't work before, but it keeps using the same move again and again". _It began to charge up for a third blast. This time, Cody took his chance as he charged; sword held high, at the monsters legs.

Bringing it down, he let out a shout of defiance as he brought it through its foot. Not down, he began to slash at the back of its legs as the monster seemed to kneel forward in pain. Backing away, Cody shouted "Did I hurt it? His answer came, when the monster stared its yellow eyes into his. "No...I didn't" he said with horror as he backed away towards the edge of the circular stage.

_"I...I can't win like this" Cody thought afraid._ It didn't work when they were separated, it sure wouldn't work now when he they were combined together like that. Feeling that hope was lost, he slowly turned around as he saw to his shock, the same platforms from before! They seemed to lead up, like a staircase towards...the sword he saw from before!

Realizing he had no other choice and that if he stayed there, he would most certainly die; he thought _"I have to get to that sword"! _Looking back, he gasped as he saw that the monster was raising a fist to bring down and crush him! "Its not stupid" he shouted in fear, as he leaped forward to the first platform. Landing, he started the long panicked hopping, up the stairs of platforms, feeling a sense of dread as he kept his eyes focused on the prize above, the sword!

Looking back, he could see the beast was just watching with contempt, wanting to rip him apart! Suddenly feeling brave, he let out a laugh as he stuck his tongue out at the monster in mocking him. It seemed it didn't fit so well with the monster, as he let out a what appeared to be laughing, sinister laughing. Then he...stretched out his left arm as he gripped the platform behind him.

Immediately, Cody regretted taunting the monster as he let out a cry of fear, as he started to increase his bounds in jumping from platform to platform. It was do or die now! Either he reach the sword and have some chance of being able to destroy the creature, or be killed by it!

The creature didn't seem to want him to reach it, as he was completely nuts! Pulling himself from platform to platform, it was slowly catching up to Cody! However, luck seemed to be on his side!

Reaching the top, Cody panted as he examined the sword! It was a long, two handed sword; the blade appearing to be made out of mithril. The handle seemed golden, as beneath it was a red crystal. In the center of the handle, was the Mickey mouse ears that many people would associate Disney with.

Mesmerized by the sword, Cody gulped as he put his hands around the sword. Grasping it, he began to pull in an attempt to free it from the pedestal. It seemed stubborn though, as it would not budge so easily. Looking back, he could see the monster still making his way up! Panicking, he tried harder and harder; his face turning red from exhaustion. _Letting go, he painted as he thought "This is supposed to be the DMB isn't it, the Disney Master Blade"?_

"Why can't I take it" Cody shouted, as he stared at it. Trying to think clear, he then remembered something that Mickey said. "In order to be a hero, I have to be brave, kind and honorable. I have kind and honorable, but bravery is what I lacked" he said to himself. Thinking back to how he tried to hold off the creature, he admitted that had to be abit brave of him.

"Wait a sec. That why! The DMB won't accept me because I'm not showing bravery" he said aloud. Hearing growling, he turned back and let out a shock cry as the creature began to morph once more, as it had gone past the half way point. _Turning away, Cody thought "My Disney heroes that I know of have great bravery. Perhaps if I try thinking about some of them, it could help encourage me"._

_Deciding to give it a try, he closed his eyes as he tried to imagine some of his Disney heroes. He thought of The beast, growling and standing up to the arrogant Gaston, to try and win Belle's love. Simba, as he battled his devilish Uncle Scar to the death. Quasi Modo as he tried to overthrow the diabolical Frollo. Heck, even thinking of Sora and Riku as they attempted to beat Xemnas..._

Opening his eyes, Cody stared at the sword with renewed vigor, as he grasped the hilt! Letting out a yell, he grunted as he yanked the blade free from its pedestal. Panting, he looked at the sword with a mixture of awe and even admiration as he felt like King Arthur, removing the sword from the stone.

Remembering the monster, he slowly turned but gasped as it stepped onto the platform, which seemed to have magically widened to a large range for its whole body to get onto it! It had changed, from the faceless creature, into..into..

"Oh my gosh" moaned a shocked Cody, as the creature had sprouted wings, horns seemed to sprout from his head as well as a nose, mouth and ears. It grinned evilly down at him, as it let out a bellowing cackle! "Che..Che..Chernabog" Cody shouted, as he stared up at the horned monster! It was like he was staring into the face of the devil..no..evil in physical form!

Backing up, Cody remembered what he had just thought. About how his heroes stood up to the most sinister of evil, despite how they were probably afraid too. "If I..let my fear beat me, then I don't deserve to hold this sword" he said to himself, as he then looked up at Chernabog once more.

"Alr..alright then! If..If I have to beat you in order to get out of here, then fine" Cody shouted bravely, as he let out a battle cry before charging at him! Cody leaped at his leg as he tried sliced through his foot. Hearing a cry of pain, he began much braver as he shouted "I can win with this".

Chernabog didn't seem to take what he did so lightly, as he raised a right hand; covered in sickly green flames as he brought it down, to smite the tiny pest!

Cody, rolled aside as he dove beneath his legs and slashed at one of his wings. Ignoring the cry of pain, Cody said aloud "Wait, I wasn't able to roll like that before and...I'm using this sword abit too easily. It's like I've been practicing with it for years".

His train of thought was interrupted as Chernabog attempted to step on him, causing Cody to duck. Luckily, he missed as when he lifted his foot up, there was an imprint of where he stepped; yet Cody had ducked between his toes. Quickly moving aside, Cody leaped back from a out stretched grab at him, as he brought the DMB down in a vertical slash, cutting at his hand.

Chernabog brought his hand back, withering in pain as he glared down at the youth. Using his other hand, he attempted another grab. This time successful, as he got his grasped the youth in his free hand. He watched in amusement as the boy attempted to struggle to break free.

Cody screamed as he kicked like crazy, still gripping the sword but not able to slash. He suddenly looked to see his body was glowing. Curiously, he looked up as he felt like he was about to wet himself in fear as he was now staring face to face, into the eyes of Chernabog. "_Its like I'm staring at the devil" he thought, petrified._

Opening his mouth, an unknown fire began to gather down his throat as Chernabog began to build up energy from within. He was most certainly going to enjoy his next attack, as he watched the boy wiggle around in his grasp.

_"He's going to burn me alive" Cody panicked, as he struggled for freedom! Staring into the maws of death itself, Cody closed his eyes as he hopped the end would come swiftly! Instead, he found himself trapped in a small box, the walls, ceiling and floor inches away from him. "No, please no" he begged as he covered himself. He was claustrophobic, and being held up didn't help. _

_Remembering the bravery he had shown, he narrowed his eyes as he desperately tried to push against the walls and ceiling. Grinding his teeth, he was shocked to see how easily they moved. Suddenly, he was then being surrounded by bees! Thousands of them. Gulping, he tried being brave again as he stood perfectly still. He wasn't attacked!_

_Realizing that when he stared into Chernabogs eyes, he...he must have looked into his mind at what he feared, and this was all just to try and distract him. Glaring at the bees, he thought "I'm..I'm not going to lose to my fear". Staring at them with a hardened look, the bees vanished as he was now standing on a high building, the streets thousands of miles below. _

_"I'm not afraid" Cody insisted as he turned his back on the sight, and walked away. Seeing a door of light ahead, he grabbed the knob, opened the door and..._

Found himself back, with Chernabog about to blast him with fire! Having faced his brief fears, Cody yanked the DMB free as he put it defensibly in front of his face. Watching as Chernabog inhaled, he closed his eyes as he raised the sword towards his maw. Heat that could melt the skin from ones bones, fired from his maw as the DMB deflected the flames away from Cody.

Opening his eyes, he was shocked speechless to see his plan had worked! Clearly, Chernabog was disturbed by this as he attempted to try again. This time, Cody wouldn't allow it! Bringing his arm back, he released the sword as it went flying into Chernabogs mouth!

Instantly, Chernabog gasped for air in pain! Clearly the sword had done great damage to him internally! His body began to glow a hot white, as he released his grip on Cody; dropping him. Backing away, he put a hand to his throat as he clawed for air as the DMB destroyed him from the inside. Looking at his hands, he saw to his shook, it was beginning to fade and crumble.

He glared at Cody, accusing him for doing this to him! Reaching out with his hand, he watched to his horror as it crumbled off . Soon, his entire body crumbled to dust as it blew away, falling off the platform into the dark.

Cody panted heavily, as he picked up the DMB and looked at it amazed. "Did...did I really do all that" he asked confused. Had he defeated Chernabog so easily? It seemed almost like a dream. Perhaps he was dreaming!

As he stood there, relishing in his victory; the platform began to shake and rumble. Trying to keep his balance, Cody saw to his horror; that the platform began to fall apart. Dashing to the areas that were still solid, it became useless as he fell down as well. Not screaming this time as he fell, he could see something glowing beneath him. Squinting his eyes, he gasped "CHERNABOG"!

Indeed, he was still alive! He had deformed into a floating, dark ball of shadow. Sneering in delight, he extended his darkness out to grasp Cody! Clearly, he intended to take Cody with him if he was to be destroyed! He growled in anger, as Cody defiantly slashed at the extended darkness.

Allowing himself to fall up to the point where he was in front of Chernabog, Cody let out another battle cry as he jammed the sword into his forehead. Not done, he continued to rip it out and jam it back in! Suddenly, his confidence was lost as Chernabog knocked him off of him, and away! Towards what seemed to be a heated, light below!

Cody shouted in fear, as he raised his hands to shield his eyes from the flames! However, he never felt them! Instead, all he felt...was the drooling tongue of Pluto, as he licked his cheek playfully!

"S..sto...heh heh..stop tha...ha ha" Cody stuttered, as he opened his eyes! Clearly he was confused! Moments ago, he was about to die! Now..now he was back inside the castle! In front of him was Pluto, Mickey, Simba and Robin. "What...what happened" he asked, clearly confused.

Robin smiled encouraging, as he slapped a hand on his shoulder "Well done lad! It seems you were able to overcome your fears".

Simba smirked, as he gave him a playful punch; grinning "I knew you could do it Cody".

Cody looked confused, as he noticed Robin had his sword back. But where was the.. "Whoa" Cody awed, as he unsheathed the DMB from his back sword sheath. "How did I..when...I'm confused" he moaned, as he put a hand to his head.

Mickey smiled, as he said "Here, let me explain what happened".

_**Constructive crisitim is allowed, and I shall answer questions that some may have in their reviews, when I do the next chap. Please R&R and see you next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disney Adventure: The new savior**_

_**Chapter 4: Off to Agrabah**_

_**Frontline: The inner monologue was to really explain on the fears that Cody currently has, and has experienced through his life. So, in order for him to concentrate on Chernabog, he must push past those other fears, which he did; in order to fully focus on the task at hand.**_

_**Thunderblade: Yeah, I know. I keep making grammar mistakes. Somehow, I doubt I'll ever learn from my grammar mistakes, even though I try my darnest to fix them. To answer your question about young Simba, well the Disney universe in this fanfic, is like different universes. Like in this one for example; where Mufasa is still alive. Also, for some of the Disney worlds; they're not aware of them being fictional, whilst others are aware. I know this may seem like a lame answer, but it's all I got at the moment.**_

_**Alli: For the reason Cody's dad wasn't able to see the Disney characters is because the magic that comes with Disney's blood, passes onto not the current generation at the time (Cody's dad), but the next generation. **_

"So, that was all just a test? To see if I could give into my own personnel fears" asked a somewhat annoyed Cody. Whilst he appreciated that they were only concerned for him to be up to task to facing the villains of all the worlds, and then moving onto Chernabog, he wasn't exactly thrilled that he'd had to fought a fake one that was nothing compared to the real thing! "Even though I was being brave, I was scared at the same time" Cody admitted, putting a hand to his beating chest as sweat poured from his brow.

"I thought I was going to die" he admitted softly as he shook his head. The numb feeling chill of death, still seemed to cling to him like a bad case of B.O. Even if that illusionary fight with Chernabog had been fake, he had felt that he had brushed with death so many times; that he could a started giving death high fives whenever he passed him.

"It was all necessary to see if you were fit to wield the Disney master blade, and it seems you were" Mickey explained, smiling at the sight of the beautiful steel. As he saw Cody give back Robin hoods sword, he said "Now that you passed the test, it's time for you to use the DITS".

Cody blinked in confusion, as he looked over to see Simba excited at the idea of using the..DITS? "Umm, I'm foggy on this, what's DITS"?

"Disney Instant Teleportation System" Mickey informed. Leading the group from the throne room, he brought them down to the courtyard of the castle, as he continued. "Its a full, functional watch that grants the user who uses it to teleport themselves, and others to different Disney related worlds. It's how Maia transported and got a head start".

Cody stopped in his tracks, as he asked "Maia? Whose Maia"?

Mickey turned to face Cody, as he smiled "Maia Amity, is another with Disney blood. She's been searching already in other worlds for the whereabouts of Chernabog, but has had no such luck".

"There's another with Disney magic" Cody asked in awe. He wasn't alone?

Simba, whilst having patiently waiting for Cody's arrival had heard stories about those with Disney magic. Turning to face him, he grinned "Did you think that you were the only one in the world that Roy had searched out to see if he could use Disney magic on? He sought out another since he felt one alone wouldn't be enough".

"To cover the trail on tracking Chernabog at a much quicker pace. Well, I can see how that works; but..." Cody started. Then it occurred to him, and he felt foolish for not asking in the first place. "I don't want to be umm..blunt, but how in the world did you find me Mickey" Cody asked.

Mickey nodded, as he pulled out the DITS, which looked like an ordinary watch, yet in the center of the numbers was the Mickey mouse club symbol. "I was able to hone in on your light with this, since it can pick up traces of either light or darkness; and take me to them instantaneously".

Cody nodded, as he asked "Does that mean it only works when theirs either light, or darkness around? If that so, then why not just use that to find Chernabog right away"? Instead of wasting time going after his henchmen, wouldn't it be better to take out the boss himself from the start.

Robin got this one, as he stepped up saying "Well my lad, that's what we thought we'd try right from the start. Unfortunately, even at the highest range setting on the watch; we were unable to locate Chernabog. It's as if he's masking his prescreens thought out the Disney universe somehow".

"Maybe he's not in the Disney universe? Maybe he's dead. Like he was taken out by another hero or something. That, or he could have fled back to Bald mountain" Cody said, pointing out another possibility.

Robin turned away, his eyes narrowed in focus as he said "No, I don't think that possible. He has a strong influence over other dark beings, and if he was gone; then the villains darkness wouldn't be strong enough to pose a threat".

Mickey interrupted "All we do know is that whilst going through the other worlds and defeating the villains, you must be on the lookout for Maia. She's currently searching for the DMS, that's Disney Master Scepter. It's one of the few magic items like your blade, that can hurt Chernabog".

Cody nodded in agreement, as he said "Umm...alright then, I'll keep a look out for her". As he was given the watch, Mickey warned Cody "Just don't be abit stunned when you first meet Maia, she can be abit...well...eccentric".

Cody nodded, though he had no clue on what Mickey meant by that.

Pointing at the watch, Mickey said "Alright then, on your watch theirs a range setting from LOW, MID, and HIGH. Set it to the range of darkness or light you want to pick up with the LIGHT or DARKNESS setting as well. You can use it to seek out and find the closest most powerful darkness currently radiating from one of the Disney worlds".

"Why can't I just use it to find Maia right away" Cody asked confused.

"She..well, she's abit prideful. She' doesn't want anyone finding her until she gets the DMS, otherwise she'll feel that she's being helped out which she umm...dislikes" Mickey explained.

"Umm...okay then" Cody responded, abit weirded out. Touching the watch, he set it to low as he didn't want it to go and take him to strongest right away since he just started! Might as well start small. The DITS began to glow, as from the watches center; shot out a beam of light that struck the air. A glowing vortex appeared as he said "I gotta go in there to get to...wherever I'm going".

Mickey nodded, as he said "That's correct. Be warned though that you may appear anywhere at all in the next world you go to, so be prepared to move right away if you end up in a bad situation".

"Its completely random" asked Cody in shock! Wow, Mickey must have lucked out when he got to Cody on the first try.

"Well, my companions. I say, we should be off" Robin smiled as he stepped into the vortex; disappearing in a yellow flash!

"Oh boy, this is gonna be fun" Simba cheered as he leaped into the vortex, disappearing in the same manner.

Cody put on a straight face, as he slowly stepped into the vortex; thinking "This is nowhere near as bad as when you had to face with Chernabog. This is nothing". As he thought this however, he had to shut his eyes because of the intensity of the light as he found himself falling once more. Not screaming this time, he thought "This is nothing". Landing, he tried to get his senses as he heard a loud Oof, beneath him.

Looking down, Cody's expression became a mixture of horror and shock! He had just landed on Razoul, the captain of the palace guard in Agrabah! He had been obsessed with trying to catch and get rid of Aladdin the whole time in the movie, and had no problem in throwing law breakers, young or old; into a prison cell.

Cody gulped, as the massive man got to his feet and glared hatefully at Cody; as Cody forced a grin whilst over in the corner, Robin and Simba were struggling to get up as they had crashed into a few valuable pieces of pottery. "Umm...sorry" Cody tried, knowing it would get him nowhere.

"Oh you'll be sorry alright, you scoundrel" Razoul sneered as he grasped Cody by the back of his shirt, lifting him up so they could see eye to eye. "Judging by your appearance, and that of your companions; you seem to be foreigners. Foreigners or not though, you are trespassing in the royal palace! No doubt trying to steal valuables".

"It was a mistake, I'm not trying to steal any..." Cody started to say, as he was silenced by Razoul.

"SILENCE! No excuses! The punishment for sneaking into the royal palace, is imprisonment for life" Razoul informed the terrified teen. Staring at him, he said "Quiet a shame, it seems these thieves are getting younger and younger every time I see them".

Cody heard a small whisper, as he glanced over to see Robin hood as silently removed the vase, and tiptoed behind Razoul, holding a large red tapestry. "I have to keep him talking" he thought. "So umm...have there been any other thieves in the umm...area" Cody asked, trying to make conversation.

Razoul looked at his back, as he noticed the DMB. Forcibly removing the sheathed blade, he unsheathed it as he mused "This is indeed a powerful looking sword. Fit for one of royal blood, which you are not. Which means you stole this".

"That's not true, I need that to beat the...err..umm..the evil...thingy coming up behind you" Cody tried weakly.

"Don't try to distract me boy! My senses are alert twenty four, seven! No one has ever gotten the best of.." Razoul started, but was quickly silenced as Robin through the tapestry over his head, blinding him as he then quickly ran circles around him, tieing him up. Razoul then let out a silent yell of pain as Simba bite into his foot, causing him to release his grip on Cody.

"Ouch" Cody shouted, when he hit the marble floor. Getting to his feet, he said "Lets get outta here"! Turning to face the others, he bumped literally, into the stomach of another guard. "Oh umm...hi there, uhh...nice day" he asked smiling.

Razoul had managed to remove the tapestry from covering his mouth, as he shouted "SEIZE THEM YOU FOOLS".

Cody yelped in alarm, as he dove through the guards legs, as Robin leaped over him, pulling his hat down over his eyes whilst, Simba simply ran past him! "SPILT UP" Cody shouted, as he ran off in another direction, the song "One jump ahead" played in his mind. Running into another group of guards, he quickly grabbed a column and swung himself around to the other direction. Leaping to the stairs, he charged up it whilst the guards gave chase, demanding for the scoundrel to halt!

Robin had tripped, and fell face first into what seemed to be a harem! The beautiful women surrounded him, as a few giggled at him before helping him up. One of them approached, as she said "What a handsome young man you our". Robin just smiled, as he bowed respectfully "Forgive me mil'lady, but my heart has already been taken".

Hearing a guard coming, he quickly grabbed a spare veil and quickly covering himself as he turned his face away. Unfortunately, the guard noticed his tail but didn't seem too bright.

"What a lovely tail attachment you have" he smiled, as he slowly lifted up his veil, revealing a grinning Robin.

"Its no attachment" he smirked, as he brought a vase over his head, blinding him. Robin then through off the outfit, as he rolled through his legs and then removed his belt, dropping his pants and exposing his underwear. He then finished by pulling up the rug, tripping the guard into the wall. Bowing to the women, he said "And with that, I wish you farewell". He then leaped out of the doorway, and right smack into five more guards. "Oh dear" Robin mused, as he was captured.

Simba seemed to have better luck, as he ran like lighting through the palace until he charged into the kitchen! Filled with exotic smells, and wondrous sights; he could feel his mouth drooling at the sight of roast chicken! Grinning as he liked his lips, he hesitantly looked at the door as he smirked "Well...I'll find them again after a quick bite".

SLASH!

He froze as a hatchet almost came down on his head, just barely missing his tuff as he looked up to one of the guards, grinning. "Now little trouble maker, perhaps you'll make a fine pet for princess Jasmine once she gets her hands on you" sneered the guard as he reached down to grab him.

Simba smirked "I'm no one's pet"! Leaping aside, he smirked as the guard put his hands into some of the yams being made! "You little runt" growled the guard as he tried slashing at the cub, who kept nimbly dodging every slash. "Ha ha! Too slow" Simba grinned, as he leaped towards the chicken, grasping the drum stick and ripping it from it! "Mmm, that's good" he smiled as he chewed. Hearing the guard coming for him, he kicked a large bowl of mash potatoes over! Spreading it onto the marble floors, the guard began to slip as he let out a cry of shock.

"Goodbye" Simba waved as he went sliding past him, and into the wall. A pantry hit the top of his skull, as he let out a goofy smile before collapsing unconscious. "Heh heh, guess I taught him not to mess with me" Simba grinned, as he walked out of the doorway, feeling victorious as he finished the last of the drum stick.

"Gotcha" sneered the guard lying in wait, as he grabbed Simba by his tail, yanking him up away from his face, as he glared at the mischievous cub, who smiled weakly as he waved! "Heh heh, err..hiya" he grinned. "Perhaps you'll think twice before trying something like that again, after a trip to the palace dungeons".

Cody vaulted over several expensive cases full of diamonds, as he quickly saw ahead of him, Princess Jasmine! Almost running into her, he shouted "Sorry"! Still running, he caught the look of surprise on her face, as he quickly came to a brief stop at the sight of three guards coming from ahead! Spying a huge bedroom, which he could land on if he made it; he charged and vaulted over the low wall and landed into the bed.

"Wow, that's a soft mattress" he noted as he rolled up from it, and ducked under the bed. "I'm hiding under a bed in this palace...oh yeah, I'm so brave" he thought somewhat annoyed. He really wished that he hadn't gone and lost his blade when Razoul took it away! Waiting, he watched several footsteps run by as they sound of them left his ears.

Thinking he had gotten away, he slowly climbed out before he felt cold eyes, as chilling as ice; glare at his back. Slowly turning, he gawked as he could stared into a red and black wall. Looking up, he gulped as the Vizier Jafar, glared down at him.

"And...who do we have here" he mused in his slimy voice, as he watched the boy wince under his glare.

Cody reached for his sword, but remembered that Razoul took it! "Darn it, then I'll..umm" Cody stated, as he tried to think of something fast. However, he wasn't quick enough as Jafar pointed his cobra staff at him as it slowly cast a spell upon him. Cody staggered as he could feel his vision getting weak. Collapsing to his knees, Jafar smiled sinisterly.

"He is all yours Captain Razoul. Perhaps time in the palace dungeons should teach him a lesson" sneered the evil Vizier, as Razoul grabbed Cody by the neck.

"With pleasure Jafar" Razoul sneered as Cody slowly looked up before his vision became faded.

_**It's shorter than the last one, but I didn't want to write something bad just for the sake of writing something. On a side note, this isn't going to be like a Gary Sue where my characters accompany Aladdin and just be there, for the sake of being there. Whilst Aladdin's adventures happen in the background and there all on the same side, Cody we'll be performing his own adventures whilst at the same time, meeting up at important events with Aladdin. Please read and review constructive criticism.**_


End file.
